The Rose Court
by kitty5roses
Summary: The story of a sapphire jeweled queen, coming into her court, and the trials she faces along the way.
1. Ascention

The Rose Court

_**Ascension**_

Her deep mahogany hair fell in soft waves down her back; it moved slightly in the cool breeze that wafted in through the open window, she leaned casually against the window frame, staring wistfully out over the city that lay below. Tomorrow she would be crowned as Territory Queen, and only the darkness knew what else the future might hold for her.

Briar Veruille was a sapphire jeweled healer queen, and tomorrow she would be the Territory Queen of Little Terreille. A man walked in the door to the dark room, appearing as a silhouette in the darkness. He walked up behind her and placed his large hands on her shoulders.

"I think you should try to get some sleep," His voice was low and deep,

"Alright Papa" she replied with a sigh.

She moved away from the window and bid her father goodnight, and she pulled back the cover of her large bed, and slid beneath the covers.

She tossed and turned, her hair becoming knotted and tangled, she knew what awaited her was one of the most difficult tasks in the realm; Little Terreille was different to the other territories in Kaeleer. Unlike the other territories in the realm Little Terreille required that she keep steady ties with both the realms of the Dark and of the Light, Terreille and Kaeleer.

The morning came and the sun rose, and with it Briar Veruille. After a quick shower she carefully got dressed. She scrutinized her appearance in the tall mirror, before deciding she was satisfied. She wore a deepest plum colored dress, that fell in soft folds to the floor, the color pleased her, it was almost but not quite black, a symbol of the darkness, mixed with the light.

She exited her room, and made her way down the stairs, there was a mass of dignitaries awaiting her in the entrance hall. The moved aside to clear a path for her, knowing that the greetings would be given after the ceremony.

She entered the room of Court, and made her way to the dais, again the crowd cleared a path for her, and she ascended the dais and took a seat on the tall backed black wood chair that sat there. She waited for the room to quiet before standing and saying in a clear voice that reverberated throughout the hall,

"I am Lady Briar Veruille, Healer Queen, born of Little Terreille, and I Will Serve."

She sat, her Sapphire jewel blazing brightly with power at her breast.

Her Father approached the dais, his own Rose jewel obvious in the ring he wore.

"Prince Adrian Veruille, will you serve as Steward of the Territory Court?" she asked

"I will" he said the dais scaled, Briar took the ceremonial knife from the priestess who stood behind the Throne, and she made a small shallow cut, wincing only slightly at the sting. She offered her wrist to Prince Adrian, and he knelt on one knee, and placed his mouth over the wound, drinking but a little, before rising and moving to her left side.

"Who else will serve?" She asked in her midnight clear voice.

No hands went up and no voices called out. A small rumble swept across the hall as the people muttered in horror, a Territory queen with only a steward for her court? It was unheard of. Was she really worthy to rule? The darkest jeweled queen in the territory she may be, but a Queen without a court, is she really a queen at all?

Briars sat tall and serene on the dais, not letting any of the people sense her fear. She had always been a lesser queen, to young to rule, if not to weak, she had the power, her Sapphire jewel gave her it, but did she have the strength of will? Her Blood triangle was incomplete, and only one person away from being non-existent, she glanced over at her father, a frown lining his face, only one to serve; it was a cause for worry.

Briar stood once again staring wistfully out of her window, though outside the sky was no longer dark, and the town was no longer quiet, people bustled to and from the many buildings that lined the busy streets, each going about there business, worrying about there own problems, and not sparing a thought for the poor girl who ruled them.

There was a quiet knock at the door, and her Papa let himself in,

"What did I do wrong Papa?" she said turning to look at him imploringly, a young girl needing the assurance of her father that what had happened was not her fault, had not happened because of some defect on her part.

"Nothing Sweetheart, nothing at all, they'll come don't worry, they'll come when they see how good a queen you are." He paused briefly, and added "they'll come" more to reassure himself than his forlorn daughter.

It had always been this way, Briar and Papa, always together, working towards that goal of becoming the Territory Queen; they had survived the lesser courts, and hid from those malicious and jealous women who sought to break her, strip her of her power, leaving the throne open to their lesser queens and rulers.

Briar sighed, and then put on her "game face"

"Time to face the masses" she said, as she allowed Adrian to lead her from the room,

He knew that beneath that calm visage lay his daughter, scared and afraid, scared that the people might seek to overthrow her, when all she wished to do was serve them, as he served her. A male of the blood was driven to serve, he needed contact with a strong female, even in the most innocent way, he craved that contact, he was blessed with the opportunity through his daughter, and it was she he had chosen to serve. Her mother had passed, long ago, shortly after her birth. So there was only him to stand between her and the world.

He stood at the back of the hall, and watched as she greeted the dignitaries that had traveled from afar to witness her coronation. She seamed pleased enough with her position, but he could sense the scheming undertones of a people dissatisfied with their queen. They would give her time, to form a strong and prosperous court to rule them, but how long he did not know, but what he did know that those ominous voices had already began the chattering that could spark the beginnings of defeat.

The morning dawned bright and early, and though Adrian rose with the sun he was still second to breakfast, he descended the stairs to find Briar waiting for him in the dining room, a plate already balanced on her knee. He took note of her fluffy slippers, and looked down at his own feet; he was wearing a perfectly sensible pair of slippers, the tops covered by the ends of his pajama pants.

It was a tradition they had started when Briar was young, as every day dawned they would greet each other in there pajamas for breakfast, before the courtly duties, and various other things whisked them apart, so at least every day they could spend some time together.

He took a plate and swiftly filled it with toast and jam. He sat down beside Briar and said politely

"Good morning,"

"Good morning Papa" Briar replied cordially, placing a morsel of scrambled eggs in her mouth.

Adrian picked up his own piece of raisin toast and took a bite,

"What do you have planned for this morning sweetheart?" he asked.

"Well first I want to spend some time in the garden with my roses, before I'm needed in court, then after court I was going to go and take a look at a couple of buildings in Goth, to see which one I might set up as a healing station"

Adrian nodded, unable to reply verbally as his mouth was full of toast. Soon enough their meal was over and the pair returned to there rooms to get dressed before they went in their separate directions, Briar to her garden, and Adrian to his study.

Briar hummed a pleasant tune as she knelt in the soil, and pulled weeds, alternately using her trowel to loosen them and her gloved hands to pull them, she was happy, her troubles momentarily forgotten while she worked and sang to the land, weaving a spell through her sweet voice, to encourage her roses to bloom and grow strong.

"That's a lovely tune, you'll have to teach it to me sometime." A deep and cultured voice sounded behind her, startled Briar's head flew to face him, her hands scattering dirt all around.

Behind her stood a stranger, but she wouldn't panic, instead she wiped her hands on her muddy dress, and stood, dark patched of dirt scattered her clothes, a smudge of dirt was by her nose.

"Maybe I will" she said coyly, "who are you looking for?" she asked, formally, in the tone she often heard the maids use to visiting guests.

He was tall, and quite good looking. Briar graced him with a smile.

"One Prince Adrian Veruille actually" he smiled, his teeth white and brilliant "could you point me in the right direction?" he asked.

"Of Course" Briar smiled genuinely, not at all surprised that he was looking for he father, probably here on business, she surmised.

"If you go to the door, you will be greeted by the butler; he'll show you where to go."

She saw his face flush red, knowing she had seen through his ploy,

"Very well" he replied and hurried off towards the door. Briar laughed quietly, before returning to her place bent over the bed of roses.

Even the Manor was big enough for a butler.


	2. At Court

_**At Court**_

Briar surveyed the wide hall, taking note of the Aristo's that had shown up at court today. A few lesser Queens, and some other prominent members of rich families, mixed in with a couple of dignitaries from Terreille, scattered the hall.

Briar was announced and not unexpectedly, the power hungry, simpering men and women, flocked around her like vultures to a corpse, and began reciting the latest gossip, rumours and complements.

Briar's mask of polite interest covered the worries that hid in her mind.

_Which of these people were already plotting to overthrow her?_

_Which would join her, and serve her whole heartedly?_

Though she suspected that for more of the people gathered in this hall, her overthrow would be found more interesting to pass about as court gossip. All the more reason to draw about her, a court she could trust.

Tired of the constant bickering and ass kissing, Briar ascended the dais and took a seat in the Queens chair there. She folded her hands in her lap serenely and watched silently as the Aristo's mingled, and plotted.

"Prince Lachlan Carter"

The Door man announced.

Briar glanced over at the door, as the new arrival made his way into the hall. The man was tall, with dark hair. He made his way through the thronging crowd to the dais,

"Good morning my Lady" he greeted her, the deep cultured voice stunningly familiar.

"Good morning Prince" she replied looking now closely at his face, and at last recognizing the man. This was the man she had met in the gardens, only yesterday.

For the first time that morning, a genuine smile graced her elegant face. Briar stood, and Prince Carter extended his hand to help her down from the dais. He offered her his arm, to escort her about the hall, and she took it.

It was then that that relative piece was interrupted by the sudden disappearance of the doorman, from his upright position, to one sprawled about the floor. Briar let go of Prince Carters arm that she had grabbed, tightly when startled by the loud crash.

She raced over to the man and looked over him with a critical healer's eye, but she stood again, helping the man to his feet, assuring him that he had nothing worse than a bruise on his head, and no doubt one on his pride.

Briar looked around to see who was responsible for bowling down her door man.

A small girl cowered, her frothy dresses, torn and dirty. A maid approached a stern look on her face, no doubt this girl's governess.

"Alyssa, how many times have I told you…!" she began sternly, before she noticed the company she kept.

She lowered her eyes, and curtsied, urging the wayward child to do the same.

Briar's expression changed into a welcoming smile as she urged both the child, Alyssa, and the maid to stand.

"It's alright there was no harm done. Where were you off to in such a hurry little one?" Briar asked.

"I'm not little!" the girl said obstinately "I'll be 7 next week"

"Really? Are you looking forward to your birthday?" Briar asked, delighted by the child.

"Oh yes, Mama said she'd buy me a pony all of my own!" Briar laughed musically, and invited the girl and her maid to sit with her and Prince Carter.

Prince carter looked casually about the room as he listened carelessly to Briar speaking with the girl. Her Governess sat silently by, at once grateful and angry at the Queens actions. Grateful that she was occupying the child, but angered that it made her look as if she couldn't do her job properly.

"And Jon from the stables said that there was a Puppy there that had just had puppies! But Nurse Bena said I had to ask Mama before I could go and see them, so that's why I was running in the hall" Alyssa explained matter of factly.

"Well we had better find your mother then, so you can show me these puppies." Briar said delighted, standing, and helping the girl down from the high chair.

Alyssa immediately darted into the crowd as soon as her feet touched the ground. Her dark hair lost in the crowd, but thankfully she arrived moments later, an older woman, Briar recognized as Lady Santargo.

"Lady Santargo"

The woman curtsied, and apologized profusely for her daughter's behavior.

"It's not a problem, in fact I'D like to go with Alyssa to the stables to see some puppies if that's alright with you"

"Of Course My Lady" Lady Santargo agreed curtsying once more before returning to her group of gossiping friends.

Alyssa grasped Briars hand in her own, and pulled her along behind her in the direction of the stables. Prince Carter stayed behind, deciding he had best mingle with the Aristo's at least for a moment, before he left to report.


	3. Puppies and Plots

_**Puppies & Plots**_

Briar followed along after Alyssa as best she could, though her efforts were hindered by her mass of skirts and her shoes, that weren't made for running through the yards.

"Alyssa wait a moment" she said, hauling the girl back to her. She leant against a wall, with one hand, and removed her shoes with the other; she then hitched her skirts up and then, vanished her shoes.

"Ok let's go" she said, and they resumed their trot over to the stables.

"Meow?"

A ginger kitten appeared in front of them. And at once Briar came to a halt, she dropped Alyssa's hand, and Alyssa raced on and disappeared into the stables. Briar bent down and scooped up the kitten, it's wide eyes, staring at her, glinting with playfulness, the kitten swiped at her face, and Briar was taken, head over heals in love with the little ginger fluff ball.

Briar and the kitten traipsed in after Alyssa, who was already cooing over the puppies.

"Oh they're so cute!" she said as one of the little ones, tried to wobble out of her hands. "I wonder if Mama would let me keep one."

Briar put the kitten down amongst the puppies, and laughed when the tiny creature's fur stood on end, and let out a petite hissing sound.

Briar scooped the creature back up, and held it close to her chest. The kitten settled down, but eyed the puppies warily.

A tiny foot, in a tiny but elegant shoe, stepped down onto the bottom step. His gaze flowed up from the shoe and the foot held within, to the face that crowned it. Her wide dark eyes, were framed by long dark lashes, those yes, though were not beautiful, marred by the malice that shone out through them from the soul that looked through them. But this woman was his queen, and he served her as best he could, how could he not? She was, after all his mother.

"So what did you find out" she demanded, her voice harsh as it had always been, never showing an ounce of affection for him, except when it suited her.

"It was as you said, she, though strong with the Darkness, is not fit to rule, she knows little of court ways, nor of how to run a territory. Her entire court consists of one man, her father."

"Yes, Adrian, I know of him"

"Without a full court or complete blood triangle, she is weak, and could be taken down, with the right men."

He glided across the room, to a decanter of brandy, from which he poured himself a glass, as his mother left the step and took a place in the only chair in the room.

"Good, my son, you have done well."

He leaned casually against the window sill, as he drank the burning liquid. Somewhere deep down something was biting at his conscience. What they were planning disturbed him, but he couldn't disobey his mother, her wrath was not something he could bare.

The hour was late as Briar, Alyssa, her nurse Bena, Adrian, and the puppies sat about the fire. The kitten which Briar had dubbed 'Slimy,' leapt from her lap in an effort to catch the piece of wool she dangled over head.

A maid entered the room, and informed them that Lady Santargo had come to collect her daughter and her nurse. Much to Alyssa's dismay her mother had refused to let her keep one of the puppies, and so instead Alyssa spent almost every waking hour at the court Manor, playing with them, and she and Lady Veruille had become close friends.

Alyssa said one last goodbye to the puppies which she had named 'Pip,' 'Pop' and 'Pup,' and dutifully followed Bena and the maid downstairs to meet her mother and return home.

"Papa" Briar asked, yelping as Slimy decided her hand would make a good toy.

"Yes Child?"

"What would you think if I asked Alyssa to join my court?"

"I would have no problems with it dear, but don't you think her mother would be at least a bit miffed that her 7 year old has a position in the court and she doesn't?"

Briar sighed.

"I guess your right; I shall have to give it some more thought."

"Perhaps Child we should give a picnic, and invite anyone who wishes to come, so you can meet the people and they can meet you." Adrian suggested. To Briar the thought seamed completely out of the blue, though Adrian had been considering it for some time.

Though surprised by the idea, Briar rather liked it and agreed.

"Alright Papa, you make the arrangements"

"Good news Mother, Lady Veruille is hosting a picnic at the Manor, it's perfect!" he handed over the invitation to his mother and waited with anticipation as she read the letter.

"Yes, it is perfect. Well Done" At those words he glowed with pride, he had finally done something right, his mother finally had a reason to be proud of him.

"I'll make the arrangements" He left the room; he had work to do if everything was to be in place for the picnic.


	4. A Picnic

_**A Picnic**_

The shone bright and clear as the guests began arriving in the extensive gardens that surrounded Veruille Manor. The air smelt of freshly cut grass and the scents of a thousand flowers. The gardeners had been working non-stop so that everything would be perfect for the occasion, and now the gardens showed how hard they had worked, every hedge was trimmed to perfection, and every Rose bloomed with health, including the one that went by the name Briar Veruille.

Briar looked into the mirror, and was still not satisfied with what she saw there. She sighed, and began the tedious task of pulling out the pins she had burdened her mass of mahogany locks with. Her hair tumbled down into masses of soft waves. A knock sounded at the door, and the voice of her father sounded after would.

"Are you dressed yet Sweetheart?"

"Yes Papa, but my hair isn't cooperating" she grumbled, once again picking up her comb from the dresser.

Adrian entered, and took the comb from her hand; he quickly and deftly brushed out the tangles as he had done so often when she was a girl. He then took a clasp from the dresser, adorned with a white rose; he pulled back the topmost pieces of her hair, and secured them at the back with the clasp.

"There, you look perfect" He said, taking a step back, so she could observe his handy work without hindrance. "if I do say so my self"

She stood, her critical eye satisfied, she kissed her father on the cheek and thanked him before she skipped cheerfully from the room. At once a girl and women, at once a daughter and a queen. He hoped that that would never change, but sometimes the future can't be helped.

Every thing was in place; her people were hidden about the grounds, disguised as dignitaries and guests. Now all they had to do was waiting for the opportune moment, and carry out the plan.

"If you'll excuse me mother, I'll go and see if I can find Briar, and lure her away from the festivities."

Her son released her arm, and headed off towards the focus of the party. Lady Briar was sitting on a park bench, chatting merrily with that child, Lady Alyssa, while on the grass in front of them, the younger, more energetic men at the party, played a game of football, there sweat strewn skin glistening in the afternoon sun. None of them missing the opportunity to show off there muscles to the prettiest ladies at the party. Briar watched in between her conversation with Alyssa.

He had to admit she looked quite pretty sitting there in the sun amongst the flowers, in that elegant blue/black colored dress.

"Lady Veruille" He greeted her, bowing and kissing her hand.

"Prince Carter, how nice to see you"

He continued on, sharing with her court banter, and the latest gossip, before inviting her to walk about the grounds with him. Adrian winked knowingly at him from across the green, and he smiled, his face showing no hint of his true intent. Briar took his arm, and he led her towards the maze of gardens.

Little known to him, they had acquired an unwanted companion on there walk, Alyssa, not wanting to be left out or behind, had waited for them to leave and followed them. She knew every nook and cranny of these gardens, including all the best trees to climb in and the best bushes to hide in. She had spent many afternoons spying on the gardeners, listening to there gossip, and just as she had done so often, she slipped up a tree, to watch as Briar and Prince Carter came to a stop in a rather remote and secluded area of the gardens.

Alyssa looked on as they talked, and almost cried out when 6 large men, emerged almost out of no where. She watched as Briar fought them, with jewel's, teeth and nails. She watched as she collapsed, exhausted and unconscious, and was scooped up by one of the men, and thrown unceremoniously over his shoulder. Alyssa shrieked when she felt a hand close about her ankle, and she was pulled violently down from the tree. Her head struck a branch as she fell from the tree; her skirts tangled in a twig, the henchman irritably pulled the now unconscious child. The fine cloth ripped, the sound reverberating about the area.

"Quiet!" hissed Lachlan, "tie her, and bring her" he ordered, as he made sure that Briar's bonds were strong. His henchman had drugged the sweet girl, and she lay unconscious, bound at hand and foot, a gag in her mouth. Lachlan bent down, and slipped the Sapphire jewelled ring from her finger, he cried out in pain, when his flesh was seared by the sapphire shields that protected them.

_She must have keyed them to her body somehow_

He thought,

_Never mind_

He took his handkerchief from his pocket and picked up the jewels, putting them safely in his pocket again.

----------------------------------------------------

_I'd just like to say a big thank you to all my reveiwers, i love your comments and criticism! I've never had so many reveiws from people i don't know before so keep them coming in, they all let me know what i'm doing right, and wrong._

_so i send out a massive hug to you all and keep up the good work_

_kitty._


	5. Kidnapped!

**Kidnapped!**

Alyssa awoke, to find herself in a cold dark place, but it was dry, a small comfort to her cold aching body. She clasped her hands together, and was upset to discover that her rose jeweled ring wasn't on her finger as it should have been. She had been so pleased to get that jewel, it was so pretty, and now it was gone. The little girl frowned, and looked around, her head ached, and after she put her hand up there she felt that a rather large lump was already forming.

Briar lay slumped against one of the walls; Alyssa crawled over to her, but fell down onto her belly as the room jerked,

_So not a room then_, she guessed, but a carriage.

She pulled herself up onto her knees, the floor hard and cold against her stockinged knees,

"Briar?" she said quietly, as she gently shook the sleeping Queen.

Briar sighed, and her eyes fluttered open, though her thoughts were still foggy, she looked up and saw Alyssa's kind little face looking down at her.

"Alyssa, what's going on?" she asked groggily.

Meanwhile, Lachlan Carter stood in front of the Steward of Little Terreille, Explaining his version of events.

"It was terrible Adrian, we were strolling through some of the more remote gardens, and a gang of men dived on us. Briar hit her head and was unconscious, and I tried to fight them off but not even my Opal could stop them, at least one of them wore the Red."

Adrian Nodded, his face haggard, and creased with worry for his daughter.

"My Mother offers her deepest sympathies, and offers to help you with any of the queen's duties, until she can be found, she's a Queen from Goth, and we'll both do what ever we can to help" he added.

"Thank you Lachlan" Adrian said, and ushered him out of his study.

_Where had they taken her?_

The unanswered question resounded in his mind, he was just about to close the door, when Lady Santargo came trotting up to his study calling his name

"Prince Adrian! Prince Adrian!"

He held the door open for her, a look of panic on her usually serene face.

She took a moment to catch her breath before gasping

"I can't find Alyssa anywhere; do you know where she is?"

Adrian automatically assumed the worst, she must have been taken with Briar, but Prince Adrian hadn't said anything about the girl, so there was no need to jump to conclusions.

"Did you check the stables, or the library?" he said casually. The last thing he needed was for the news of Briar's kidnapping to get out amongst the court.

"Yes of course I did" She replied in that 'I'm not an idiot' tone.

"Lady I'll assign you some palace workers to help you look."

It stank.

The dark musty odour of a carriage that hadn't been cleaned since the dawn of time, and they were stuck there, in the dark, smelly, rocking carriage, together but alone, not knowing where they were.

It made Briar sick to breathe, the unhealthy stench clinging to her nostrils like sand to her clothes, and Alyssa didn't like it much better. Alyssa's head ached fiercely from where she had hit it on the tree, and she was worried about Briar, who sat slumped against the wall of the carriage as if in a daze.

The carriage jerked to a stop, both Alyssa and Briar were thrown forward, they heard voices from outside, and then a door opened.


	6. Shattered Darkness

**Shattered Darkness**

The darkness was broken, shattered by a shaft of white light, as the door to the carriage was slowly pulled open, both Alyssa and Briar blinked at the unwelcome brightness. Gruff, male voices could be heard outside, and soon, they were being dragged from the darkness out into the light.

They tied Briars wrists, but didn't bother with Alyssa's, not thinking that a girl of her size could be much threat to them. They were brought before the largest of them, and he looked over them, his lust barely disguised as he gave the order to strip Briar, saying that her dress might be of some value. Briar stood, her chin held high, as the men undid her gown, and removed it, leaving her only in her under-things.

One of the tossed a dress at her, a simple, brown, but dirty garment, which she slipped on quickly, hindered by her bound hands. She tried to ignore the leering gaze of her captors, and keep her head high. It didn't matter what they did to her, she was a queen, and always would be.

She glanced down at Alyssa, who had suffered a similar fate, her pretty dress, was gone, and replaced by a dirty, brown, sack-like garment, though now one of the men sported a rather nasty red mark on his shin where Alyssa had kicked him in protest of her treatment.

"Put them back in" The leader of them barked, and they were then shoved unceremoniously inside the carriage once again.

"What's going to happen to us?" Alyssa wondered aloud. Briar put her arm about the girl and whispered sadly

"I don't know"

It wasn't long before the carriage was stopped again, the darkness replaced by the busy hustle and bustle that was a slave market.

The gruff men pulled them out of the carriage, and ushered them towards the throngs of people, some bound, some blank eyed, and others bidding furiously for the best prices. The man grinned wickedly as he talked to a man that Briar assumed must be the owner of this establishment.

His job complete, the man turned Alyssa and Briar over to another, cleaner, but no less callous group of men, who escorted them to what could only be described as a holding pen. A fenced area, filled with other women and children, dressed in muddy rags, smelling like they hadn't bathed in months, some calling desperately through the fences at passers by, others staring blankly, resigned to their terrible fate, and others still, crumpled onto the ground and cried bitterly.

Briar gripped Alyssa tightly, as they were released into the pen.

Lady Carter waved her hand and the butler escorted the blithering women from her presence. Lady Santargo was worried about her daughter, who had gone missing the day of the picnic. The stupid woman had come to her for help; she had sent her on her way, with a promise of more guards to look for her missing daughter.

Not that they would find anything.

They would both be nicely tucked away on some estate in Raej by now, working for a pittance of food. She stifled a laugh at the thought of that once proud women working her pretty fingers to the bone, while she was here, setting herself up for the throne.


	7. 3 Days

**3 days**

3 Days they had waited in this stinking hell hole. For 3 days they'd had nothing but stale bread and watered down gruel. For 3 days they hadn't even had the luxury of a slop bucket, and for 3 days they'd struggled against the despair that welled up from deep inside of them.

Alyssa's face, already dirty, was strewn with the trails of fallen tears, but Briar didn't shed a single tear. She stubbornly clung to the knowledge that she was a queen, and no matter what they did to her, no matter what they made her do, she would always be a queen, and the queen was the centre of the dance, and that would never change. She held her head high, while her hand clung tightly to Alyssa, the girl child required her protection in these harsh circumstances, and the girl child was the only thing that linked her with her home, Alyssa was her memory's only connection to what she was. Alyssa kept her from despair, and from madness.

Her eyes gleamed with contempt as the male buyers sauntered past the cage, some of the women called to them, propositioned them, others stared blankly at them not caring. Briar did her best to shield Alyssa from the horrors that surrounded them, but even she wasn't able to stop the girl from seeing everything

It was the middle of the day, the sun rose high in the sky, and the piles of slop about them steamed, giving off a putrid odor. A large burly guard came over and dragged them both from the pen, to a smaller, cleaner holding cell. He didn't bother to tell them why, or when they would be released, he just dumped them in the cold concrete walls and left them both, huddling in the dark.

They sat in silence, each alone with there thoughts.

Adrian sighed, He'd questioned every person who had attended the picnic, and apart from Lachlan, no one had seen a thing. That didn't sit well with him. Two people were missing and he had nothing to go on but the word of one Aristo. He was starting to question even that. After all how was it that Lachlan escaped practically unscathed, while his Daughter and the girl Alyssa were missing?

For all he knew they could be in pain, or dead. He had a duty to stay here and care for the territory in his Queens absence but all he wanted to do was leave the stone walls of the manor and scour the countryside for her. Search every district, province and territory until he found her. He'd search Terreille to, the realm of light; perhaps there he would find her.

He had sent emissaries to the territories neighbouring Little Terreille hoping for some idea of where she had gone, but the replies he was given told him nothing he didn't already know.

He had yet to send emissaries to his contacts in Terreille. He took a pen from his draw and several sheets of paper. He dipped the pen into the inkwell and began to pen his note. The note completed he sealed it with hot red wax, and the seal of the rose court. He called in his most trusted messenger and gave him instructions to pass the notes directly to his contacts, and no one else.

The messenger left notes in hand, Adrian sat back in his chair.

He must continue to hope.

It was all he had.

They were bound, hands and feet, and lead like animals to the slaughter from the dim cage that had become there entire world for the last week. They were bundled into yet another bleak carriage, and left the tyranny of the Slave Markets of Raej.

Neither Briar nor Alyssa could have guessed what waited for them, now what the future could hold.

Kheylan had worked long hours, as he did every day, he awoke at dawn and was given his tasks for the day, and he worked well into the night before he was finally aloud to return to his pallet for what rest he could find. The master had left that afternoon and he wasn't expected home for a few days.

When Kheylan had heard this he had breathed sigh of relief. The master was a hard cruel man, who used slaves to do all of his work. He owned a large property and instead of ruling as he should have, caring for the land and the people who worked it for him, he had driven out all the lindens that lived in the area and hired workers, or bought slaves to do the labour. He was a slave, he had been born here, and his mother had been bought by the master. So this life was all he had ever known. She had passed some time ago, and he regretted that she hadn't known freedom again before the end of her life.

The work was easier when the master was away, the manor quieter, the overseers calmer, and less inclined to giving a man a beating for not reaching his quota. But Kheylan knew that as soon as the master returned, it would end, each man would be beaten within an inch of his life when he didn't reach his quota, and the women. Those who still had the fire to live; he shuddered to think what would happen to them. Too many times had he seen one of the overseer's drag one of the women away, to return her, blank eyes, broke, or lost in the mists of the Twisted Kingdom.

Kheylan had often wondered which of the cruel overseers was his father, or if his father was actually the worst of them all, the master himself. He knew he shouldn't dwell on such thoughts. He always feared that some of that cruelty might reside in him, a gift from his father, whoever he may be. And that thought chilled him to his feet.

Kheylan settled himself on his pallet, wriggling until as little straw as possible dug into him. He pulled up his thin blanket, and tucked his feet close to his chilled body. This was how he spent each night, as he desperately tried to sleep in a room filled with a hundred stinking men.

_Thanks to all those who reveiwed, and i hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep the comments coming, i love to hear from you! If you want to see more of my creative endeavors feel free to vist my livejournal at http/kitty5roses.livejournal. com_


	8. Beginnings

Beginnings

The room was cold, but at least it had something that resembled a bed. Briar consoled herself as she sat in the dark, musty barn that housed most of the female slaves that worked at the place they had been brought. She huddled closer to Alyssa, wrapping the musty thin blanket tightly around them both.

The other women, whispered amongst themselves, Briar could hear the odd word here and there, and often she thought she heard mention of "the new meat." She grit her teeth and steeled her expression, determined that they wouldn't see just how scared she really was for both herself and Alyssa. There were many ills that could befall people such as themselves in these circumstances, and she feared them all.

" 'Ere ya go luv." A raspy but kind voice said, Briar looked up from the blanket and the straw she sat up, Alyssa wriggled in her arms.

"Something' for you 'n the youngun." Briar looked at the women with a hint of a smile. She held out a plate with one medium size crust of slightly stale bread, and two wooden vessels that contained some questionably colored liquid.

The women laughed when she saw Briar and Alyssa both wrinkle their noses as they accepted the meal.

"You won' be getting anything better than that 'round here." She said. "I'm Mabel, I'm in charge of handin' out the food." The women grinned a toothless grin, and Briar did her best to return it. The women wore no jewel, but she felt like she had been trained in at least basic craft. So she was blood, but not strong enough to wear a jewel, Briar thought.

There was a dull ache in her heart when she remembered that those foul men had taken her own Sapphire jewel. She missed it dearly, but she knew she would most likely not see it again. She would have bet good money that the "master" had a large collection of jewels which he had confiscated.

She would have to get hers back somehow. She couldn't bare the thought of it being in the hands of someone who was so repulsively natured.

She had to get it back, and she would. Tomorrow they would be assigned their duties, and she would just have to hope she was put in a position that could lead to her finding where the master kept the jewels of his slaves.

Kheylan wiped the back of his hand across his brow and looked up at the hot sun that blazed brilliantly overhead. He lifted the heavy buckets, now full and turned back towards the main manor. The master had arrived home, and already he was worse off for it. He always was. He had had the unfortunate gift of being born a Warlord Prince, and a green birthright at that. Not that he had seen the jewel since he had had his birthright ceremony. He had been unclaimed, and so no paternity had been granted, and that too had added to the unfortunate state of his circumstances. The master kept him working close to the house so he could keep his eye on him and prevent him from using his strength, or from letting his temper lead him to anything foolish. So he worked all day doing the jobs none of the other house staff wanted to do. The Butler, the master's valet, the housekeeper and the head cook were the only people who worked for the master, but weren't owned by him. All of these people he answered too, as well as the master himself. So it was rare for him to find he had a spare moment.

A bead of sweat trickled down his face as he thought about some of the gossip he had overheard in the kitchens that morning. The master had returned home with a set of new slaves.

_More meat for the slaughter_

He turned and pushed the door open with his back, and snarled softly as he slopped some water on the ground.

"Can't you do anything right!" Screeched the cook. The large women bustled over and took one of the buckets from him, and slapped him hard across the jaw before she took the other from him.

He suppressed the growl that rose in his throat, knowing it would only earn him a further beating. Even as he did so though, his blood boiled, and he felt that cold fury he had suppressed for so long rise up inside him. The same cold fury he felt for the others he was forced to serve. He knew, as did his master, that one day that fury would break loose of the bonds both he and his master had put on it.

He turned from the grotesque women, his eyes still sharp with fury, but then he glanced over and saw an unfamiliar face, a soft, beautiful face, marred by worry and hardship. He could imagine those eyes alight with pleasure, though now they were drowned in pain. Then the though struck him. He had never seen her before; she must be one of the new slaves. He could only hope she was not the bed slave.

_Stop it._

He scolded himself, even as he imagined what those mahogany locks would feel like sliding through his fingers. He shook his head, and headed on to the next on his long line of duties.

"That doddering old fool doesn't know left from right and the people are already looking to me for answers about every little problem. We will wait another week for them to consider the search suitably over, and then I'll be elected as the new Queen of Little Terreille, and eventually I shall hold power over both Realms, from that seat." Lady Carter sauntered over to the window and gazed out of it over the city of Goth.

"It couldn't be more perfect." Her mouth hinted at a smile, though her eyes remained cold as she turned and looked at her son.

"You have done well my boy."

--------------------------------

There! i did it . next chapter is up and away. i should be updateing quite regularly for a while... as Uni is on holidays. please r&r.


	9. Decisions

Decisions

Lost in her misery Briar considered the insect that had landed unwittingly on the loaf of bread she was supposed to be slicing. The creature had 6 tiny legs, and the rest of its body was mostly wings. The front legs of the creature twiddled, accomplishing some unknown task that she couldn't comprehend. It always amazed her how much intricacy had gone into the creation of life. How each tiny vein and muscle played an important part of the whole. Her respect for these things had only grown as she made her way through her studies in the healing crafts and the Queenly duties. Now though she found that she could not comprehend the evilness that had been created right alongside such beauty and sometimes that evil was just as intricately made as those things of beauty that she respected so well.

That morning she had been called before the master, she had clung tightly to Alyssa, not wanting to leave the one ally she had in this cruel place, but the master's henchmen had pulled them apart, and dragged Alyssa off to her own workplace. She still didn't know where exactly they were, nor who this master actually was. Though at that point she had guessed she would soon know. She took care to memorize all that she saw, the passages they took, and the rooms they passed, she knew that one day this knowledge could be useful to her, and that day would be the one when they tried for their freedom.

They came to a halt outside a grand looking wooden door. It only took a few moments and a couple of words from her escort and the doors were pulled open, revealing the room beyond. As she had expected the room was large and luxurious, befitting a man with such obviouse wealth as the master. He sat on a sofa across the room from where she stood. She stood tall and strong, telling herself that she would not waver. She almost scoffed when she saw that the master was only an opal jeweled warlord. She had expected something more, but she mustn't underestimate her enemy, he must have had a shrewd mind to rise to such a position, and also a cruel nature to keep so many thus.

"Bow before your master" one of the guards had growled. The guards were mostly slaves too, though they were awarded special privalages in return for their service. She didn't understand how they could be that cruel to the people they themselves had sprung from. She didn't move, only steeled her expression into a mask that showed only her determination, not to do as they said.

"Bow!" the guard commanded again, this time dealing her a sharp blow to the knee, and she felt her leg crumpling as the pain shot through. Though she issued little sound, only a slight grunt when her damaged knee hit the floor.

The master stood then, though all she could see of him at that point was his shoes as he drew closer. He took her chin in his hand, it was cold and smooth. She remembered thinking he was lucky her hands were tied otherwise he may have had at the very least some nasty scratch marks. He tilted her head upwards so she couldn't help but look into his cold, cruel steely eyes.

He stepped back, and regarded her with a critical eye.

"The child. Is she yours?" he asked turning, his hands folded behind him, and he glanced out of the window. He could guess Briars answer before she made it, though he didn't have a healers skills so he couldn't be sure.

"No." her voice was quiet, and she hoped she hadn't just signed Alyssa's death warrant, or her own.

"She'll do" he said, this time talking to the guards. "put her in the kitchens for now." One of the guards nodded, and hauled her to her feet, though she stumbled as her knee protested.

That was how she had gotten here, that was why she was slicing bread, upon the command of the kitchen women, her large smelly body made it quite unpleasant in the kitchen, but what she feared more was what she guessed might await her later on that evening.

It was almost a month since the abduction, and still they had found nothing. Somewhere out there his daughter and that of Lady Santargo were maybe struggling for their very lives, and he was here, powerless to do anything to help them. Adrian sighed and took his glasses from his nose and put them on the desk. He hauled himself out of his chair and walked around the desk to the window. He stared listlessly out over the city, his eyes pointlessly scanning the horizon for some sign, some clue of her.

The people were angry and couldn't understand how their queen could be missing. He as the only member of her blood triangle was taking the blame for her disapeerance and there were still calls for her to be replaced on the throne. After all what good was a queen the people didn't want especially when she wasn't even there to rule over them?

He wasn't doing her any good here; He would go out into the world and look for her, even if it took the rest of his life he would find her. And in his absence and hers he would have to elect a regent to care for the people. He was sure that Lady Carter wouldn't object to the job, after all she had been such help since Briar's disappearance.

Yes she would be a good regent.


	10. Dirge

A terrible sadness had overcome Briar's heart and she knew not how to sate it. She clutched Alyssa's tiny frame close to her body, taking comfort in the young girl's warmth. She knew that any minute now she would be called to see the Master, and she feared what would happen there more than any other atrocity that had befallen her in this hellish place. The silence about her was almost unbearable, so she opened her mouth and began to sing, a tragic dirge. She continued to sing until the burly guard came to escort her to the Master, and the terrible fate that awaited her.

Briar followed the guard meekly, knowing there was little she could do to escape him, he was bigger and stronger than her and without the power of her jewels she was sure that her Queen caste would do little to protect her. He led her to the room where she had met the master earlier in the day. A shiver swept her spine as she remembered his cold malicious glare. The guard led her to one side of the room and an ornate door that was there swung open, and that cold voice dismissed the guard.

"Come in little one." He beckoned , though his words sounded comforting they didn't mask the malice and cruelty in his voice, nor that in his demeanor. She turned and watched the guard walk away, she could run to him, beg for help, or just run away, but she was sure all it would get her was a beating. Besides perhaps she would be able to glean some information from him. She clasped her hands tightly together, her nails piercing the skin there. She took two steps forward and entered the room.

"There you are" his gruff voice purred. Briar stared at the man fear in her eyes. She thanked the darkness that he was fully dressed, at least for now he seamed civil enough. He motioned for her to take a seat, she saw the hit fury of lust awaken in his cold eyes. She took the seat. Did he realize what she was? Or what she would do to him when she was returned to her jewels? Briar schooled her expression into a blank mask, so he could not guess at her machinations.

She learned much that night, much about herself and of her master. She knew now that he had a soft spot for beautiful women, and that he had a tendancy to talk in these bedroom encounters. They sat at the table and ate a small meal, the food was fine, and after so many days with little more than bread and water, Briar's stomach protested against such fine fair. She swallowed and breathed deeply hoping to contain her stomach, and retain what little dignity she had left.

He left his chair, that fire turning into a blaze, She flushed red as his brutal gaze devoured her.

"Come I wish to show you something." He said, he took her wrist in his hand, gripping tightly, so she had no choice but to follow. He lead her to what Briar had at first thought was a walk in wardrobe, but had in fact turned out to be a securely locked room. He took the key from about his neck and placed it in the lock. He had a taste for fine and beautiful things, and this was where he kept his treasures, in this locked room only accessible from his bedroom. He gripped her wrist tightly with one hand and opened the door with the other. The door swung wide to reveal a room filled with jewels. Of many colours, from white right through to the sapphire. She was glad to see though there was no glint of red here, she was glad that none with that kind of power had been tamed by this man. The jewels were in a myriad of settings, though some not at all. Sadly though amongst the many here, she did not spy her own. Sapphire. But this was a gem indeed, that she now knew where to look. He let her stay and look at his treasures for only a moment before he pulled her away and locked the door securely. Then he lead her to the bed.

---

The notes drifted through the still night air, and sent shivers down his spine, because never before had he heard such a sad and sorrowful song. Though he could see not whence the spine tingling sound was coming from he knew that it was her. The girl he had seen in the kitchens that morning. Only one such as she could have sung with such despairing beauty. He listened until the music stopped, and only then did he let sleep claim him.

He woke as the sun rose the next morning.

His duties would begin in little less that 10 minutes, so realizing he had slept late he dashed across to the kitchens where he had to haul water every morning or risk being beaten or worse. Already his back was crisscrossed with scars, his nature making him prone to unfriendly confrontations. Each brawl earning him a whipping on top of whatever injuries he had already sustained. He pulled off his ragged shirt and tied it about his waist, it was a warm morning, and already the sun shone harshly overhead. He took the buckets from the kitchen and went to the well to collect the water. By the time he had finished filling the buckets and had hauled them back to the kitchen, the rest of the staff had began the work for the morning. He stepped inside, and stopped dead in his tracks, she was there again, she had survived the night. She realized he was looking at her, and their eyes met across the busy room. He smiled at her, and she flushed, her mouth hinted at a smile and she returned to her work.

He had to meet her… somehow he would talk to her, show her that she wasn't alone in this place.

------------

Alyssa looked despairingly at the floor. It was hard, not that that mattered really, it was just that there was so much of it, and she a child who hadn't done an inch of housework in her entire life, had been tasked to mop the entirety of it. The floor was wooden, stained a deep russet brown, and it paved the extensive hall and down into the main entrance hall. Alyssa picked up the mop, it was taller than she was, but it was all that she had to work with and she was afraid to find out what would happen if she kicked up a fuss because her mop was too tall.

She dunked the strings that made up the mops head into the bucket of soapy water and sighed.

She worked steadily for what seamed like a lifetime, without seeing another living soul. The cranky women who had set her the task had left. But her water was dirty, and needed changing, and she wasn't even close to finished.

Alyssa leant the mop against the wall and put her fingers to her mouth and began chewing nervously on her nail. He mother had said it was a disgusting habit, especially since she liked to play in the stables and outdoors so much. But her mother wasn't here to chastise her now. Her head whipped around to look over her shoulder when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Maybe it was the cranky women again, so then she could ask where she could changer her water. But that glance told her it wasn't so, it was a boy, he had a mean looking face, but he was all that was there, just because he looked mean doesn't mean he was…mean, and nasty that is.

"Excuse me" she said trying to look braver than she felt.

"What?" trhe boy demanded, his voice was just as nasty as his face, and Alyssa's nerve faltered.

"I….I.."

"Y.. You.." The boy mocked her.

Alyssa's face changed from one of nervousness to determination.

"I wanted to know if you knew where I could change my mop water?" her voice was forceful, but she made sure to remember her manners.

Please" she added.

"Do I look like I'd know that?" he said and continued walking right over the floor she had just finished mopping, leaving dark footprints right across the shining surface.

Alyssa growled, blowing air irritatedly though her tightly clenched teeth. She took a deep breath, and picked up her mop.

"I guess I'll just have to go and find that lady." She muttered to herself, and picked up her bucket.

------------

Okies my lovelies that's the end of that chapter hope you all enjoyed it.. took me ages to get it right. please R & R.

Adios Amigo's


	11. Friends in Dark Places

Alyssa's booted feet travelled down the large empty hallway, the sounds echoing off the walls and wooden floor. She was eternally grateful that the men, who had taken her dress all those days ago, hadn't thought to take her fine boots as well. Without them she was sure her feet would have already frozen off.

Alyssa walked and walked, keeping her large eyes wide open as she hoped to find the grumpy woman who had handed her the bucket, or at least someone else she could ask. Her water bucket sloshed along at her side with each step she took, it's murky waters threatening to splash over the side and dirty the floor. Alyssa tried to walk carefully, but her mop was too long and it hampered her efforts. Before she could do anything about it the mop water had splashed all over the hard wooden floor, making a terrible mess.

Alyssa knelt on the floor by the spreading puddle and cradled her head in her hands and cried. She cried to the darkness, asking and pleading with it to explain why she was here in this horrible place, and why she had been so stupid as to follow Briar into the bushes that day at the picnic. As her sobs reverted to sniffles the darkness still had proved her with no answer.

A sound broke Alyssa from her melancholy, the sound of feet padding down her hallway. Hopefully she turned around, perhaps this person would help her. It was a young man, his brown hair hanging in his dirt smudged face. He wore a dirty shirt, that was torn in several places and brown pants that were cut off just below the knee. He had a friendly face, and Alyssa hoped he would be friendly to talk to as well. She was right.

Upon spying her there by the puddle on the floor he approached her, a kind smile on his face.

"Are you all right?" he asked, squatting down beside her.

"I... i needed to change my water, but no one would help me" Alyssa managed to explain in between sobs. Kheylan's heart went out to the small girl. He remembered many times in his young life when he had been in a similar situation here. Few would ever help another here, too busy trying to avoid a beating themselves.

He was on his way to the kitchens, having just come from the stables. Knowing full well that the delay he was now making would earn him at very least a severe scolding, Kheylan helped the small girl up to her feet, and explained to her how she could get to the well from here. She thanked him profusely, and then asked as he was just about to leave.

"What's your name?"

"Kheylan." He turned to reply to her.

"I'm Alyssa." She said, a small smile playing at her mouth. _I think i just made a friend_ Alyssa thought to herself, as she collected her bucket and headed down the hall to find the well.

In the kitchens, Briar continued her day. She was beginning to fall into a routine. Waking with the sun, as she always had at home, and then coming here to the kitchens where she would be set to work pealing, mixing, gutting or cleaning. She would work here until it grew dark, collecting what scraps of food she could for herself and Alyssa. She feared for the girl, who was growing increasingly thin, much like she herself. Wearing the Jewels hastened a person's metabolism, meaning the darker the jewel they wore the more food they would need to eat to maintain a healthy weight.

On a diet of little more than bread scraps and dirty water, both Briar and Alyssa were feeling the effects. Briar knew that if she was caught stealing even these small morsels from the Master's kitchens she would be punished harshly. As soon as night fell each day though, she would be ushered by one burly guard-slave or another up to the Master's quarters. It was this part of the day that she hated most, the part where after a light meal of delicious cuisine, he closed and locked the door, and sent the guards away.

She fought him as much as she was able, but to no avail. He had his way one way or another and peice by piece Briar could feel her spirit being worn away. She clung desperately to the memories of her father, and the knowledge that despite everything they could and id do to her, she was a Queen. She knew somewhere out there her father was looking for her.

Briar's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the harsh voice of the cook. Briar flinched visibly at the woman's harsh voice. She looked over to the door to see who was the poor soul who was on the receiving end of that voice, and she saw it was the brown haired man, who brought the water. He caught her looking at him, and winked. Briar looked away, wondering how he could be so jovial on the other end of the cooks scolding.

When the cooks voice finally ceased it's tirade, the man made his way over to her and under the guise of picking up the trash bin she was peeling her scraps into, he said to her.

"Don't give up. Never give up."

And then he was gone, taking her scraps out to feed the pigs.

Adrian looked out over the land, his walking pole in one hand, a pack on his back. He had walked a ridden the winds from one town to another asking for news of his daughter. Feeling safe in the knowledge that the throne was being cared for by Prince Carter and his mother.

They had been of great help to him since Briar and Alyssa's disappearance, and they had helped him keep things running smoothly.

He hoped he would find her soon, but so far he hadn't found any news of them. He had nearly exhausted all possibilities in this area, and soon he would move onto the next. Perhaps there he would find them, or at least, some clue that would lead him to them.


End file.
